Finding Emrys
by m0untainc1imber
Summary: Arthur is kidnapped in the middle of the night and rescued by a mysterious sorcerer named Emrys. Arthur searches for him. Merlin "helps". Emrys continues doing what he does best, saving Camelot. Friendship only. UP FOR ADOPTION (I have a few notes/chapter pieces if you want a place to start)!
1. The Celebration

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter One – The Celebration**

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, I just borrowed him (and Arthur and Guias), they all belong to BBC.

Author's Note: I have done a bit of writing in the past but this is my first attempt at fanfiction...here goes.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

"_Arthur..."_

A voice tickled the back of his sleeping consciousness.

"_Arthuuur..." _It really was very annoying. He turned over and shook his head, maybe if he ignored it then it would go away.

"_Arthur, come to me" _The voice was very persistent.

"What? Don't you know I'm trying to sleep here?" Arthur was not happy at being woken in the middle of the night. It took him a few moments but he soon realized that there was no one else in his room. _That's odd,_ he thought._ I could have sworn that someone was calling my name_. Then that he noticed something next to his bed, it was mesmerizing, suspended in the air was a perfect sphere of fire. As he watched in fascination it floated up until it was right in front of his face, looking into the dancing flames Arthur fell into a trance. He reached out his hand to touch it and immediately found himself face-down on a cold, stone floor surrounded by cloaked men.

"Welcome young Pendragon, to our little celebration." The word 'Pendragon' was spoken with such vehemence that Arthur drew back a fraction of an inch. A dark figure stepped forward, pulling back his hood to reveal a face scarred with hate and anger. "Did you like my gift?" He whispered something and an exact replica of the ball of fire appeared in his hand, "People find it ... irresistible." With a harsh laugh he closed his fist and crushed the flames.

Inside, Arthur was terrified by this casual demonstration of power but decided that it was best not to focus on the sorcery in this situation. "I don't think kidnapping a person should be any reason for 'celebration'."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You _are_ the celebration, this is your funeral, and we are here to celebrate that." The man gave a wicked grin and turned to one of his comrades, "Aren't we?"

"Yes, we are here to make sure that you suffer for what you and your father have done. You killed so many of our kind, brutally and painfully. We are going to do the same to you." This second man sounded way too excited.

Arthur just lay there, bound and speechless, on the floor. Somehow he knew that these men were not just going to kill him, they were going to get their twisted revenge slowly and painfully, and that only at the very end would he be allowed to die. There was nothing he could do about it, he had never felt so powerless and alone.

"First, I think you should be given a trial." The man hauled Arthur up by the hair till he was kneeling before them. "No wait, there is no trial." He released his head with such force that it crashed to the floor. "Lets just get going, How about we start traditionally, with fire. We will burn your spirit out of you like your father burned out magic." With that they whacked him over the head and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

"_You _are_ the celebration, this is your funeral, and we are here to celebrate that." _The words crashed into his unconsciousness.

Merlin choked and woke up suddenly, he didn't know how but he knew that those words were being spoken to Arthur, now. Right now. Something was very wrong and he needed to find out what. He leaped out bed and threw his clothes on. Running all the way the Arthur's chambers, he burst through the door, if everything was fine then Arthur could yell at him about knocking but right now he didn't care. He looked around, Arthur wasn't there but his sword was. There was no way that he would have gone anywhere willingly without his sword. Merlin's worst suspicions were confirmed, he had been taken.

Merlin raced back up to his room and grabbed his spell book, flipping through its pages he desperately tried to find something that would help him find and save Arthur. He knew he had read something about a teleportation spell somewhere, he just couldn't remember where. Finally he found what he was looking for, he memorized it as fast as possible and was halfway through reciting it when Guias interrupted him.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Merlin whipped around in surprise. "Guias! I didn't think you were awake."

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "How could I not be with the amount of noise you've been making? Just where do you think you're going anyway?"

"Its Arthur, he's in trouble." Merlin really didn't have time to explain all this to him, if what he had heard was true then Arthur was running out of time, and fast.

"I figured as much. But there is something you've forgotten." He held out a battered old cloak. "Arthur doesn't know who is protecting him and I'm pretty sure you don't want him finding out now."

"Oh, good point." Merlin grabbed the cloak and put the hood up so it plunged his face into darkness. "Any better?"

"Yes, much. But you are going to need to mask your voice as well." Guias didn't want to hold him up and waste any more time but he also thought it imperative that Merlin's identity remain a secret.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Then he said "_**níedfaru mec hræding**__**æt Arthur**_" and disappeared, leaving behind a swirl of blue lights.

* * *

Translations:

_níedfaru mec hræding__æt Arthur – _Take me quickly to Arthur

* * *

**Author's Note(s): **

**I used ./ for the translation, I know the wording is kinda odd but I think it got the point across OK.**

**I really hope you liked the story, I have a few more chapters written but I haven't edited them yet. I will put them up soon (hopefully by this weekend), they will probably be up faster if I get some reviews (hint, hint). **

**Please give me lots of feedback, constructive criticism is _great._**


	2. Time to Improvise

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Two – Time to Improvise

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (Well, that's not true. I own quite a lot of stuff, just not Merlin. He belongs to BBC.)

**Author's Note(s):**

**Huge thanks to my beautiful sister Ellie who helped with the editing! I love you!  
**

**Nats116: Yes, I am planning on this being a reveal fic but I haven't decided on exactly how or when. It probably won't be for a while though.**

**Jane Mays: I didn't know that it was locked, thank you for pointing that out to me. I have fixed it (I think...)  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed and/or put it on alert and/or made it one of their favorites. I had no idea that so many people would want to read my story! I checked my e-mail this afternoon and WOW! The first thing I did when I got home was get to work on finishing up this chapter. **

**Also, it is the weekend now (hooray for no classes on Fridays), so there will probably be a new chapter before Sunday. =)**

**Enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arthur's POV**

"Stop."

The voice was barely more than a whisper but it carried across the hall, it's raw power and authority ringing in each person's ears.

The shock of being disrupted in such a manner caused the men to pause, the newcomer used their momentary inattention to his advantage and waved his hand, the cruel flames vanished leaving nothing but a scorched floor in their wake. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when the intense pain died along with the burning heat. As he let his tortured body fall to the floor he couldn't help but wonder who this person was and how they managed to put out the fire with a simple wave of his hand.

The men seemed just as surprised that the man had not used an incantation but the leader didn't show it as he stepped forward, "If you think your cheap tricks will save the prince then you are wrong. Maybe we will just burn you together, how does that sound boys?" He followed his comment with a laugh which his comrades quickly joined him in.

The hooded man in the entrance said nothing as he stepped slowly into the room, Arthur had never seen anyone other than his father who could stride in such a commanding manner, who was this man that seemed to hold such power? With every step he took his cloak billowed ominously behind him, growing more imposing by second, it seemed obvious to Arthur but he didn't know why, that this was a very young man. Most of the men faltered and took a step back despite his apparent age, their previous confidence was slightly shaken. The leader didn't move.

"Who do you think you are _boy_, just walking in here?" The man was insulted by the fact that anyone _dare_ interrupt them. He said the word 'boy' with a sneer, as though the fact that he was older than this intruder made any difference what-so-ever. He also seemed completely oblivious to the fact that this 'boy' was standing calmly in front of him showing absolutely no fear; that should have been warning enough.

_This new man is either very stupid or very confident, or maybe both._ Arthur thought to himself as he watched the confrontation. Either way, it was comforting to know that the person who might be his rescuer seemed to be brave, a quality that Arthur valued greatly.

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

When Merlin finally found himself on solid ground again he felt slightly sick to his stomach - who knew that disappearing and reappearing would make you nauseous? When he felt a little better he looked around and was not very happy with what he saw, there were 12 men standing around a ring of fire chanting together, the flames quickly increasing in height and intensity. The flames were blood-red whips with twisted ribbons of black lashing around inside. It was only after he finished studying the fire that he noticed what was inside the growing inferno, Arthur was bound and gagged on the floor trying to make himself as small as possible. Almost as soon as Merlin noticed him, one of the flames leaped out of the fire and whipped against his chest. He screamed in agony, the heart-wrenching sound reverberating off the stone walls.

It took Merlin a moment to grasp the horror of the situation and he could only speak one word, but one word it seemed, was enough.

"Stop." He tried to say it with as much conviction as he could. It was no more than a whisper but he was so appalled with how magic was being used that it came out dripping with power, so much so that it carried all the way across the room. He swept his hand in Arthur's direction and his eyes glowed gold, vanishing the flames. _Wow_, he thought briefly, _I didn't know I could do that without an incantation, I'll think about it later._

"If you think your cheap tricks will save the prince then you are wrong. Maybe we will just burn you together, how does that sound, boys?" The circle of men started laughing.

Merlin had sincerely hoped that they could get out of this without too much of a fight but judging by the man's tone of voice, that was not going to happen. He didn't want to just blast them where they stood, he needed to give them a chance to leave on their own. He started walking towards the small gathering at the far side of the room, as soon as he took his first step he realized that he would need to change his walk, Arthur knew him well enough that he would recognize him and then his whole cover would be blown. So he tried to walk as un-Merlin like as possible, taking huge strides he attempted to imitate the king, he was pretty sure he was failing miserably until he saw the expressions on some of the men's faces. They visibly shrunk back, looks of fear and uncertainty on their faces. _Hmm, maybe this will work after all!_ He stopped when he was a few paces from the man who he considered to be the leader, he didn't know what to say so he just stood there, trying to look as imposing as possible. In his hooded cloak that wasn't as difficult as he had thought.

"Who do you think you are _boy_, just walking in here?"

Merlin just stood there glaring at the man he wondered why people always went for the intimidation effect, it was pointless. Also, the fact that he had called him a 'boy' was slightly irritating, he was almost 20, that hardly counted as a boy. It made him dislike the man further, and there was already plenty to dislike, first thing being that he had kidnapped Arthur. _Arthur, right. Better get started on the rescue thing._

The man did not like the fact that he was just being stared at and he was showing it. Merlin just kept staring because he didn't really know what else to do, finally the man gave up.

"Well, who are you?" He demanded angrily.

Merlin decided that he should probably answer this before the man imploded, he tried his best to sound dark and mysterious when he spoke.

"I am nothing, yet I am everything, and I am here to stop you." He had no idea _what_ that meant or what he was trying to say but he figured that if they were as confused as he was then it would be easier to deal with them.

"What? You, stop us?" The man's incredulity was hard to miss, he turned to the others, "That will never happen."

"I will give you one last chance to leave, I suggest you take it." Merlin really wanted them to just _go._ After all, there were twelve of them and only one of him, he was pretty sure that he would win if it came to a fight, but it would be messy and tiresome.

"Ha!" Was the only response he got.

Merlin shook his head sadly, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He straightened up to his full height and started to speak. Before he could finish the incantation however, he felt the air in front of him start to ripple with the approach of a spell, three of the men had joined forces and sent an bolt of lightning at him. Had he been anyone else it would have incinerated him on the spot, but he was not just anyone. He raised his hands and it, he then proceeded to crush it in his palm like it was nothing more than a puff of air, he had to keep from yelling as he felt the energy sear his palms, but he didn't let his pain show. His attackers just stood there gaping at him; a spell of that magnitude should have killed him instantly! Merlin's hands started to throb painfully as his bones started to absorb the energy, he hoped that this show of power would be enough for the men to turn and run. But they were not that smart, instead they each started throwing random spells at him, hoping to hit a weak spot. Merlin muttered "_**ámundae bordrand**_" and was instantly surrounded by a white haze, all the spells were absorbed by the impromptu shield, as he waited for the men to stop their attack he desperately tried to think of something that would get rid of them all at the same time, but he couldn't. _Oh well, I guess I will just have to improvise._

Bringing his hands together Merlin shouted "_**æðm andfeng min áglæcan.**"_ He opened his hands and a shock wave rolled across the room, throwing the men to the ground so hard that they were momentarily stunned. Then he muttered softly_"**wínbéamas ásæle ****þás ****mannum****innan fetora**"_ and pointed to the fallen men, thin vines flew from his fingers and wrapped around the men on the floor, after the vines had bound their hands and feet they turned into metal chains.

Merlin walked over the the men lying there and looked each one of them in the eyes until he had their full attention. "When your friends find you, tell them that the prince_ is protected_." He was about to add that Arthur was protected by Emrys but he didn't really want the whole magical world to know that he was the most powerful being alive, so instead he just waved his hands over them and whispered _"**geswefaþ.**"_ The men quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Merlin was quickly brought back to reality as he noticed that his hands were glowing a brilliant white from where he had captured the lightning, they throbbed so much that it was almost impossible for him to concentrate, he also had a splitting headache from maintaining that shield. What he really wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next few days. However, before he could do that he had to deal with Arthur who was curled up off to the side and about to pass out.

* * *

Translations:

_æðm andfeng min áglæcan_ – wall of air attack my enemies

_wínbéamas, ásæ__le þás mannum innan fetora_ – vines, bind these men in chains

_ámundae bordrand mec_ – shield protect me

_geswefaþ_ – sleep

* * *

_**P.S. Reviews are a really great motivator...almost as good as coffee!**_


	3. The Healing

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Three – The Healing**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine, wasn't mine, will never be mine.**

**Author's Note(s):**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed!**

**To answer a few people's questions, Arthur _will_ find out the story behind Emrys (prophesy etc.) at some point, sooner rather than later I think...**

**I have a bit more written after this chapter but I do have a question for you guys; Would you prefer longer chapters or more frequent updates? I can't really do both, sorry.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. There is a random movie quote in this chapter from LOTR ... coffee to anyone who finds it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arthur's POV**

The mystery man said a word which could only have been in the language of the Old Religion while waving his hand gently over the bound men and they instantly fell into a deep sleep, he then walked over to where Arthur was lying on the floor.

"It seems I arrived just in time." The man muttered to himself as he stood looking down at Arthur. "Another minute or so and you would be beyond my aid." He sounded quite grim. "However, I think I can still fix you up." He made to reach down and touch Arthur but he shuffled away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to heal you, if I don't you will die."

Arthur paused and thought about the situation for a bit. On the one hand there was an extremely powerful sorcerer who had just saved his life and was offering to help him again, on the other hand there was an extremely powerful sorcerer who wielded the ultimate evil known as magic. He gasped as a blinding flash of pain shot through his body from one of the burns on his chest, the mystery man flinched and took another step forward. This time Arthur didn't move, not because he didn't want to but because he was in too much pain to do anything about it. When the pain subsided the man spoke again.

"From what I could see, they were using _**cwicsúsl**__**bælegsa**_, more commonly known as torture fire, it will burn its way through your body and consume you from the inside out. If you don't let me help you then you will be dead within the week, and it will be a slow painful death." The tone of his voice showed Arthur that he was telling no more or less than the truth, and that scared him to death. It was this fright that made him recoil again, magic was bad. How could something so innately evil possibly be capable of helping him? The man's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You have about one minute before it reaches your blood stream and starts to spread, if that happens then no one will be able to save you. Its now or never."

The man's last few words were blocked out as another spasm of pain hit Arthur, this time it felt as if his entire body was on fire. He couldn't stand the excruciating pain and screamed as his world went black, momentarily consumed by the torment.

"That's it." The man stated, not waiting for Arthur to make up his mind. "I'm healing you now, whether you like it or not."

Arthur held up his hand, stopping the man from reaching him, "Wait." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "Answer me one thing."

"What?" The man was becoming very agitated and his voice no longer had that mysterious tone, it was higher and less smooth. If Arthur had not been in so much pain he may have noticed this change, but he didn't. "We are running out of time!"

Arthur needed to know who to confront with all these questions running through his head, he wanted a name. "Who are –" He was stopped mid-question by the fire that was rapidly spreading through his body.

"Someone who's trying to help." The man said quietly. "Now, just try to relax, I know that will not be easy but please try."

Arthur was gently pushed to the ground as the man laid his hands on his chest, then he once again succumbed to the pain.

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

As he looked over to where Arthur was lying on the ground Merlin noticed the black and red burns covering his body, he realized that the men had been using **cwicsúsl** **bælegsa.** The terrible welts that he could see were nothing compared to what it did to the body and mind, it seeped into the person's blood and burned them from the inside out, nothing, not even the person's spirit was left untouched. _I have no idea how to deal with this, I know of no spell or cure...I will just have to make it up as I go along._ It was disturbing how often he did that these days, maybe he should expand his magical studies. _Hopefully I'll have enough time to save him._

Healing him, however, was not the first thing Merlin had to deal with though, he first needed to convince Arthur that he was not out to get him. Arthur was not being very cooperative, he was hesitant and asking too many questions, Merlin was losing his patience, he could tell that Arthur was in tons of pain but he was not letting Merlin help him. "I'm healing you now whether you like it or not."

Arthur put up his hand to stop him. "Wait. Answer me one thing."

Could he be any more uncooperative? "What?" Merlin was on the verge of losing his 'invincible sorcerer' facade and calling Arthur an idiot. "We are running out of time!" He voice fell to its normal timbre, this was a waste of time, Arthur needed healing and he needed it now.

"Who are –" Arthur started but he was stopped by another bout of pain. Merlin had to, in a sick and twisted sort of way, thank the pain for distracting Arthur. Without it he would have been even more suspicious and harder to convince.

"Someone who's trying to help." He carefully pushed Arthur to the ground and tried in vain to think of a spell that might get the poisonous flames out of his blood. When he came up blank he decided that the best thing he could do was make something up, it had worked in the past and hopefully it would work again. "_**D**__**rýcræft ærning þéáh þes ædregeard ond áfeormian se ærning cwicsúsl bælegsa.**_" His eyes glowed and a gold sheen covered his hands, he gently pressed his fingers on Arthur's chest and felt his magic stream through his body and into Arthur. When he was sure that all the fire was gone he lifted his hands and looked down, all the burns had healed but in their wake they had left scars laced with black. Merlin knew that if anyone saw those scars they would know that Arthur had been attacked by magic and he didn't know whether Arthur wanted anyone to know about this incident so he decided to get rid of them. He had no idea how to do this properly so he just made something up, again. "_**Gelácnian scinn**_", his eyes glowed gold and all the burns disappeared. He sat back and waited for Arthur to regain consciousness.

* * *

Translations:

_cwicsúsl bælegsa_ - torture fire

_drýcræft ærning þéáh þes ædregeard ond áfeormian se ærning cwicsúsl bælegsa_ - magic flow through this body and purge the blood of torture fire

_gelácnian scinn - _heal the skin

**Author's Note:**

**Please let me know what you think, I love getting reviews, they make my day!**

**=)  
**


	4. A Facade

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Four – A Facade**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: These are getting annoying...The fact that I am publishing this on should be proof enough that the characters etc. don't belong to me. In this case they belong to BBC.**

**Author's Note(s):**

**Kitty O: I agree. I've always thought it is very convenient that characters have very serious, earth-shattering lines to deliver at just the right moment...I think that they make it all up most of the time, so that's what Merlin did!**

**Blonde Pickle Mule: Yes, the quote "another minute and you would have been beyond my aid" is from LOTR (Fellowship). Its not quite right though...the actual line says "our aid" not "my aid" but hey, this is fanfiction right? How do you like your coffee? Cream and two sugars?  
**

**From now on the chapters will be shorter, I will probably publish one POV at a time, sometimes two if they are really short.**

**I know that a similar type of story has been written before but I'm changing it up a bit, there will be some new things coming up in the next few chapters that I don't think have been written before (but don't quote me on that I haven't read _all _the fics out there).**

**Oh yeah, and there is another movie quote in this one. Its not from a movie that has lots of fanfiction written about it so coffee _and cookies_ to whoever finds it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur moaned and sat up, he quickly grabbed his head as it pounded in complaint of the sudden movement. He looked around and saw the man who had rescued him sitting cross-legged leaning against the stone wall, his hood was once again arranged so that his face was completely hidden but Arthur could tell that he was fast asleep. Seeing as how he still didn't know who this man was, Arthur decided to take advantage of his inattention and flip back his hood. However, as soon as he started to move he nearly passed out again because his head felt like it was going to split open. He gasped and fell back to the floor, this woke the man and he jerked awake.

"Oh, crap! I fell asleep." The man exclaimed, almost as it he hadn't even realized he was asleep.

Arthur knit his eyebrows in confusion, the man's voice was very different from what it was before. He sounded like a _very_ young man, about Arthur's age. His voice was no longer deep, smooth and mysterious, it was higher, more broken and slightly awkward sounding. _Woah, that's a big difference! Who is this guy? He definitely didn't sound like this when he arrived. _The man seemed to notice this as well, he cleared his throat and started again.

"We need to get you back to the castle, how are you feeling?" This time he sounded normal, or what he had thought was normal, either way it was back to how it was before.

Now, Arthur wasn't stupid, in fact he liked to think of himself as rather intelligent, he ignored the question and just stared at the man, trying to read him. "This isn't really who you are, is it?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement, he wanted to see how the man responded, he wanted to try and get him to reveal something about himself. Arthur wanted a peek behind the facade.

The man turned away and tried to look busy by checking on the unconscious men, they hadn't so much as breathed loudly since he had first put them to sleep so it was a rather pointless thing to do. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur stood up and tried again. "I mean, you aren't being yourself right now. It is all an act, all this." He made a sweeping gesture of the room. "You were pretending to be all magnificent back there. Don't get me wrong, it was all very impressive, but I get the feeling that you don't do that very often. You were putting on a show, weren't you?"

"This is too who I am..." The man was on the defensive now, Arthur knew he was getting somewhere.

"I don't think so, I think you're hiding something. What are you hiding?" He thought that maybe if he bombarded the man with questions he may get him to say something interesting.

"It _is_ who I am! " The man very agitated and quickly losing his temper, he paused to gather his thoughts. "Lets just say that I'm not usually that obvious about it, normally I just do things quietly and in the background so you don't notice me."

"Wait, you are talking like you've been around me, that you've done this before in my presence."_ How __could I not have noticed?_ "Have you? When? Where? How? Why are you hiding from me?" He all these questions running through his head, then he realized that he had been talking so much that he hadn't even given the man time to respond, but he didn't seem to want to. He had been shaking his head with every question asked. Arthur took a calming breath before he asked again. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

The man looked at him, or at least he thought so, the hood was still up so he couldn't really tell. In a low voice the man responded. "Its a ... self-preservation thing, you see. If I told you it would either endanger me and my life or both of our lives because you would either have to turn me over to your father or commit treason to protect me, I can't put you in that position." The man sounded sad that he couldn't reveal his identity but also completely convinced that he had made the right choice in not telling him.

"You are talking as if you know me. Wait, _do_ you know me? Does this mean that I know you? That I would recognize you? That I would know where to find you?" The thought that he might know this powerful sorcerer both excited and terrified him. "Tell me, please." He never begged or pleaded for anything and yet, here he was, doing so to a complete stranger. "You don't have to tell me everything, just give me something, anything." If he had just one clue he was sure he could find this man.

"I'm sorry but I won't answer your questions." There was a definite finality in his tone.

"But... How should I think of you in my mind, who should I thank silently?" His words surprised even himself, Arthur hadn't known that this was one of the reasons he wanted to know who this man was and yet, now that he thought about it, it was one of the main ones. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow morning and only have 'The Sorcerer' or 'The Mystery Man' to remember him by.

The man paused, and thought for a moment. "You may call me Emrys."

"Emrys." Arthur whispered the name, trying to remember if he had heard it anywhere before, he hadn't. He just said, with utmost sincerity. "Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, there will be another up by tomorrow morning. (We get to see what Merlin thinks about this situation!)**


	5. Goodbye Headache

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Five – Goodbye Headache**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to these characters...BBC does!**

**Author's Note(s):**

**Jane Mays: Great job on the quote, I didn't know if anyone was going to find it. Coffee and Cookies!**

**I know that Merlin is a bit obvious about who he is but for now, Arthur is oblivious, the link between Merlin and Emrys in his mind is just too hard to make. And you have to admit, Merlin is just not the sort of person you would expect to have loads of power...he's just not.**

**Also, I know the title of this chapter sucks but I couldn't really think of anything, if you have a better title let me know, it probably can't get any worse.  
**

**This is a really short chapter but you guys wanted quick updates...so here it is!**

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

Merlin sat and watched as his magic did its work, Arthur's breathing calmed and he stopped twitching in pain. Merlin sighed and leaned back against the wall, he may be the most powerful sorcerer ever born but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted, he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, before he could remind himself that he was a _warlock_ not a sorcerer he was asleep.

He was startled awake when Arthur tried to move, he seemed to have been planning on coming over to Merlin, no doubt to try and remove his hood but thankfully he was stopped by the pain in his head.

"Oh, crap! I fell asleep." _That was too close, he could have found me out! I need to be more careful in the future. Its a good thing the healing left him with a bit of a headache..._

He then realized that Arthur was looking at him funny, he had forgotten to mask his voice! Merlin cleared his throat and tried again.

"We need to get you back to the castle, how are you feeling?" Arthur, however, was more interested in finding out who he was, so Merlin was forced to avoid questions and give elusive answers for the next few minutes. Finally, he decided that the only way to get him to _shut up_ was to tell him something.

"You may call me Emrys." _Now please stop interrogating me!_ He was afraid that Arthur might press him for more information but it seemed that he was placated, at least for now.

"Emrys. Thank you." Arthur sounded more sincere than ever before. He almost seemed to be in awe, something Merlin had never thought to hear from the stuck-up prince. Those three words echoed around both of their heads for at least a minute. Finally, Merlin snapped out of it.

"Come on, lets go."

Arthur tried to stand up and go but immediately dropped his head into his hands and bent double crying out in main. "Ahhh, my head"

"Oh right." Merlin had completely forgotten about the headache side-effect. "Let me fix that." This time Arthur didn't step back but he did stiffen as Merlin stood in front of him and placed his hand just over his head, Merlin wasn't quite touching him but the tension in Arthur was enough to show that he was really _not_ comfortable with the situation. Merlin decided that the best way to go about doing this would be to be as un-magic-y as possible so he just _willed _the headache away instead of using a spell or incantation. His eyes glowed gold and after a moment he knew that the headache was gone, but Arthur didn't move.

"Uh, Arthur?" He asked tentatively. "I'm done, is it gone?"

Arthur looked up, surprised. "That's it? No weird words or funny spells? Okay...well, thanks." He glanced around the room. "Now what?"

"Now we go back to Camelot." Judging by Arthur's previous reaction to magic, Merlin didn't really know how to break the news to him about the way in which they were getting back.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this very much?" Arthur had taken a step back and was looking at Merlin warily. "_How_ exactly are we getting back to Camelot?"

"Um.." Merlin figured the best way to do this would be to just...do it. "Forgive me." He quickly grabbed Arthur's arm and before he could object he said "_**Níedfaru ús edhwierft æt Camelot.**_"

* * *

Translation:

níedfaru ús edhwierft æt Camelot - take us back to Camelot

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**I'm absolutely _loving_ all the reviews, story alerts etc. Its making me work even faster, that and the fact that I have copious amounts of coffee =)**


	6. Back to Camelot

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Six – Back To Camelot**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, parts of the story are but the rest is BBC's.  
**

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, the last chapter was sooo short that I thought I'd give you the next one before I go to sleep. This one leaves off at a better spot anyway.  
**

**Oh, and there is another quote in here! Its kinda obvious but it popped into my head and wouldn't be denied entry to the story. And, lets switch it up a bit...it is now chocolate to the finder!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arthur's POV  
**

Arthur was slightly annoyed by how little information he had managed to get from this Emrys man but still, at least he knew what to call him now. As he stood to leave his head split open again, he grabbed it in an attempt to stop the pounding. Emrys moved towards him and this time he decided to show the man a little trust so he didn't move away.

"Let me fix that." Emrys said this in a way that made it both a question and a command. Arthur figured that if the had been going to hurt him he would have done it already, so he let him do his thing. But even though he decided that he would give the man trust, he couldn't break himself of a lifetime of being repulsed by magic so he tensed up as Emrys reached for his head. Arthur stood there, pointedly looking anywhere except at him, nothing happened.

"Uh, Arthur? I'm done, is it gone?" Apparently Emrys had finished.

"That's it?" He didn't know what he had been expecting but it definitely wasn't completely silence. He tried moving his head and it was fine! The headache was gone and he could move without feeling like he was going to pass out. "Now what?"

"Now we go back to Camelot." The way Emrys said this gave Arthur the feeling that he really wasn't going to like their mode of transportation, he said as much. Instead of being polite and explaining what he was going to do, Emrys just said "forgive me" and grabbed his arm.

Arthur tried to pull away when he saw that the man was about to use magic on him, and not just to heal him, he was going to take him somewhere, it could be anywhere! He was just starting to panic when he realized that the man's grip was too tight to escape, _Well, if I can't get out then I might as well use this to my advantage..._ He reached up with his free hand to push the cloak off the man but was caught off guard, despite his close proximity to the man all he could see were his eyes. They were shining brightly from under the shadow of the hood, and were _gold. _Arthur forgot all about his plan to see who this was as slowly the eyes glowed brighter and brighter, when they were the purest gold he had ever seen, the man started to fade from existence leaving behind swirls of little blue lights, Arthur was mesmerized. He shifted his gaze down to where Emrys was still holding onto his arm and saw that the same thing was happening to him. _This must be some sort of transportation spell_. But it was nothing like the whirlwinds of dust and smoke that marked the departure of Mary Collins or Morgause, this was... beautiful. He blinked and found himself in a dark corner of the castle courtyard, a place from where a person could see almost everything and at the same time, not be seen. Arthur had spied from here on various occasions but it was not a very well-known hiding spot. _Wow, this man really knows his way around the castle, he must spend a _lot_ of time here._ Once again he was both scared and excited by the knowledge that Emrys was so close to him.

As soon as they arrived, Emrys released Arthur's hand and took a step back, almost as it he knew his previous intentions. "This is where I leave you. You are safe now." He disappeared in a swirl of lights before Arthur could ask him any more questions.

_I don't know who you are but I will find you Emrys. You can't hide forever._ Were his final thoughts as he crept back to his chambers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I probably won't be updating tomorrow, sorry. I have a bunch of stuff that I have been putting off for a while that needs to get done.**

**Reviews are amazing, they make me happy...and when I'm happy I write faster! (Hint hint...)**


	7. Testing the Acting Skills

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Seven – Testing the Acting Skills**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Huge thanks to Ruby890 and lilyplusjamesistotallove who have reviewed _every single chapter_ so far!**

**Jane Mays: I really like reading your thoughtful reviews, they made me think about the discussion between Arthur and Merlin, about Emrys.**

**Mrsspecialk: Your review made me laugh, it was great!  
**

**Also, to Kitty O who is one of my favorite authors and reading and reviewing my story, Thank you! P.S. I really love your one shot 'Like Heck You Will'.**

**Everyone else: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites, they make me write much faster.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Merlin's POV**

Merlin reappeared in his bedroom, the last thing he wanted to do was stay up the _rest _of the night talking with Guias, he could fill him in later. Right now he needed sleep, and lots of it.

The next morning he woke up late, well, later than usual. As he walked out of his room he was confronted by Guias, who was not at all happy about how Merlin had returned..

"I didn't hear you come back last night, I was getting worried, it was only when I heard your obnoxiously loud snoring that I knew you had returned safely. You know, it is impolite to just _appear_ somewhere and use your magic to avoid people." He was very put out.

Merlin just ignored him. "I'm late, I need to go before Arthur throws a tantrum or something equally pratish because his breakfast is late." He continued grumbling about stuck-up princes while he grabbed a hunk of bread, he was just about to leave when Guias grabbed his arm.

"You cannot get out of this discussion, we _will_ be talking about what happened last night as soon as you get back." His tone was serious and slightly threatening.

Merlin just ignored him again and with that threat hanging over his head he ran out the door. When he arrived at Arthur's chambers with the breakfast tray balanced precariously on one hand he was surprised to find that the prince was still in bed. But Arthur wasn't asleep, he was just lying on top of the covers still wearing his filthy clothes from the night before and staring blankly at the ceiling.

Merlin paused in the doorway, surprised with what he was seeing. _Woah, didn't expect _that_ reaction, I would've at least thought he would try to hide the fact that he was tortured. Ok, time to act shocked, I wonder if I can pull this off? I've always been a terrible liar..._

"Oh my god! What happened?" He dumped the tray on the table and ran over to the bed. "Arthur, answer me! What happened? You look like you tried to walk through a burning building." He hoped he sounded convincing, he needn't have worried though, Arthur was paying him little to no attention.

Arthur's head turned and he looked straight at Merlin, his eyes were bloodshot and had huge bags underneath them, he had obviously not gotten any sleep since they returned to the castle.

"Merlin...what are you doing here?"

"Arthur, its the morning, you need to get up...are you feeling ok?" Merlin knew that the Prince wasn't physically ill, he had completely healed him just hours ago, but Arthur didn't know that so he made a big show of pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Whats wrong? Are you sick?"

"You'll never believe me Merlin, never." He was back to staring at the ceiling. "No one will, I'm not sure if ..." His voice trailed away and he grew silent.

"I'm going to tell the king that you are feeling ill and will be staying in bed today. When I get back you are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened." Merlin booked it down to the throne room, he couldn't wait to hear how Arthur was going to describe what happened last night, it should be quite entertaining. As he was running he desperately tried to think of a story to tell Uther if he started asking questions but as he neared the room he found that he had nothing. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it. Man, I am doing that _way_ too often. _In the end, Uther was so preoccupied with some stack of papers that he just waved him away. The only reason Merlin knew that he had even heard him was that he said he hoped Arthur could return to his duties soon. _Wow, some father, doesn't even seem to mind that his son is sick, just that he can't carry through on all his responsibilities._

When Merlin got back to Arthur's room, Arthur was in exactly the same position as he had been when he left, at least he hadn't run off and done something stupid. Merlin rearranged the pillows on the bed so Arthur could sit up comfortably but he made no attempted to do so. So, Merlin grabbed him under the arms and hauled him into a semi-upright position, he then grabbed the breakfast tray and brought it over to Arthur. Sitting in a chair next to the bed Merlin prepared to hear his story.

"Now, tell me what happened, everything."

Arthur looked at him for a moment. "You have to swear to me that you won't tell _anyone_ what I say to you. No one, not a soul."

Merlin nodded, "I swear that whatever you tell me will never be mentioned again. Except by you."

"Okay." Arthur then proceeded to tell Merlin everything that had happened, he didn't leave a single detail out. Merlin gasped and winced in all the right places, he also appreciated the trust that Arthur was placing in him, it made him hope that maybe, just maybe, they were actually friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The next chapter will be up sometime later today (keep in mind that can mean 11:59pm...).**


	8. There is a Difference

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Eight – There is a Difference**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not claimed.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you so very very very much for all of your reviews!**

**Here is the promised chapter, I had fun trying to write from _inside_ Arthur's head and I hope that you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin barged in as usual the next morning but Arthur didn't notice and he didn't care, he was too busy re-playing the events of last night in his head, just as he had been doing since he got back to his chambers many hours ago. _Orb...men...fire...pain...fight...healing...Emrys..._it all ran through his mind, he had been trying to make sense of everything that had happened but he couldn't, nor could he get the memories to stop racing around his head. The pain followed by Emrys, the mystery sorcerer, _pain...Emrys...pain...Emrys...pain...Emrys..._ The way that he had come into the room and stopped the pain, first he would remember the agony then the arrival of Emrys and the bliss of healing. _Emrys_ he couldn't get that name out of his head.

Merlin's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Merlin? ... What are you doing here?" Almost as soon as he had asked the question he decided that the answer wasn't important, he needed to figure this out. _Emrys...healing...Emrys...healing...Emrys...healing..._He said something but he didn't really remember what, Merlin left the room and his thoughts shifted again. _Emrys...sorcerer...Emrys...sorcerer...Emrys...**good**?_ Merlin returned. _Emrys...Emrys...Emrys..._Why couldn't he understand this? Merlin hoisted him so he was sitting up and as he was handed a tray of breakfast, he finally returned to the world.

"Now tell me everything that happened." Merlin was now sitting next to the bed. Should he tell Merlin? He couldn't tell his father because he would just go on a rampage, he couldn't tell Gwen, she would just worry, he couldn't tell Guias, he wouldn't understand. Merlin was the only one left...could he trust Merlin? _Of course I can trust him, its Merlin._

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I say to you. No one, not a soul." Merlin agreed and Arthur started to tell his story. At first it was easy, he just listed what happened in a chronological order, but when he got to the part where they surrounded him with the torture fire he stopped, the memory of the pain hit him over the head. He could almost feel the whipping flames biting his skin and the fire ripping through his body. He took a deep breath, pushed the pain into the deep recesses of his mind and continued talking. When he got to the part about the mysterious sorcerer Emrys he was very excited, he tried his best to convey to Merlin just how impressive this man was and how he made you feel, how he was awe-inspiring and terrible, magnificent and daunting, powerful and frightening, all of this at the same time.

"I have to find him Merlin." He said when he finished. "Not knowing who or where he is, its driving me crazy."

"Why do you need to find him?" Merlin asked. "What is it about him that is obsessing you?"

"Emrys is too powerful to be left alone, I need to keep tabs on him, know what he is doing." Arthur sighed. "I can't just sit here while someone so powerful, so _dangerous,_ walks around the castle.

"You know, from what I heard, this man doesn't really sound that dangerous, he did save your life. He can't be evil." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, this was one of those times when he actually said something that made sense, he sounded smart. Arthur shook his head.

"I didn't say he was evil, or even bad, just that he was dangerous." As he said this he realized that someone could be dangerous without being bad, he himself was dangerous to his enemies. But that didn't make him evil. Well, maybe he was evil in the eyes of those he fought. _God, this is so confusing!_ He lay there, trying to reconcile this idea with magic, magic was definitely dangerous, that much was obvious, but was it evil? A sorcerer was dangerous, especially to it's enemies and so far all of the sorcerers Arthur had met were evil but did that mean that _all_ sorcerers were? He used to think that all knights were good, but now he knew that some of them were bad, could the opposite be said about sorcerers? That he used to think they were all bad but could some of them be good? The more he thought about it the more confused he became, but he did come to one solid conclusion,

"There is a difference between dangerous and bad. Emrys not be a threat to the kingdom, but I really want to know who has all this power, be he good or bad." Arthur thought for a moment. "I also want to know what he has done, where he works. If he is living in the castle and watching me then he's most definitely been doing something." He flopped back onto the pile of pillows, _Why couldn't I have just been kidnapped and rescued _normally_?Then I could live my life perfectly happy in the knowledge that magic is evil and should be eradicated at any cost. Why did some stupid, powerful, caring sorcerer have to come along and save my life?This is ridiculous. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, so, here's the thing; up until now I have been just editing and posting stuff that I have already written, but I ran out. I have a bunch of other pieces of the story written but I haven't decided what order to put them in or how to connect them, basically I have a string of random scenes. I will work on getting the rest of the story put together asap but I don't think I will have another update until Friday. Sorry to make you wait but I think that you would probably like a well-thought-out and fairly well written story rather than a piece of crap thrown together at the last minute. **

**I promise to get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are amazing and the more my inbox fills up, the more I am motivated to write.**

**Also, if you have any brilliant ideas about how to have them start the search then please let me know, I am kinda stuck on that part...**


	9. The Plan

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Nine – The Plan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**menolikee and Cassy27** **: Thank you very much for the helpful reviews.**

**Usually I switch between character POVs regularly but I thought I should put a little more Arthur in before moving on to Merlin. Anyway, when I was writing this I found it kinda hard to write for Merlin so I just did Arthur instead. (Lazy me always likes to take the easy way out...)**

**I know that this chapter is ridiculously short but I haven't really had time for anything except class this week. However, I will update at least twice over the weekend to try and make up for the long wait and the short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur sat there, thinking. "If I'm going to find this guy I'm going to have to be careful, not only because I don't want Emrys to know about the search but also because if Uther finds out he will go crazy and ruin everything." He was stumped, his father kept too close an eye on him, and he had too many responsibilities and duties to take care of everyday. He couldn't just drop everything and scour the castle for an extremely powerful sorcerer who he had no idea what looked like.

"Well, how do you propose to start this grand search of yours?" Merlin really wasn't helping, that boy was such and _idiot_ at times. "It sounds like a lost cause to me."

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"Shut up." Arthur really needed to think, without Merlin offering pointless advice. How was he going to search and appear to _not_ search at the same time? "Damn, this is impossible!" He threw a pillow at the nearest target, Merlin. Merlin... "Aha! I've got it, I'm not going to do the searching, you are!" He said triumphantly.

"Me?" Merlin's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. "You want _me_ to look for Emrys? All on my own?"

"Geeze Merlin, don't be such an idiot. The sorcerer doesn't even know I told you about him." He rolled his eyes at the terrified look on Merlin's face. "And don't be ridiculous, you're not going to be doing it alone, I'm in charge of the search, you'll just be helping." Arthur couldn't help congratulating himself, this really was the perfect plan; Merlin would snoop around, as only a servant can, and Arthur would follow up on anything he found, Arthur would also keep his eyes open for anything suspicious. He was a genius, he really was.

"And you expect that to work? Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer in the world, or so it sounds, do you really think finding him will be that easy?" Merlin was talking as if Arthur was stupid.

"Merlin, you may be an imbecile but you _will_ be helping me with this search and I expect you to at least find _some_ useful information. Oh, and you won't be telling _anyone_ about what we are doing, not even Gaius. You're the only other person who knows about Emrys and I plan on keeping it that was. Now go snoop or spy or whatever you want to call it, just bring me something helpful this evening. Merlin was still standing there looking incredulous. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" He leaned back with a sigh. "Oh, and Merlin..."

"What?"

"I need you to do my laundry, scrub this floor, get rid of these disgusting clothes, muck my stables and polish my boots."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you liked the chapter despite its absymal length, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Reviews are _always_ appreciated and are great motivators. **


	10. That SelfCentered Prat

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Ten – That Self-Centered Prat**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**A huge thank you to the tons of people who reviewed and put this story on alert.**

**I'm really glad that so many of you like the way I wrote Arthur and Merlin, it makes me happy to hear that people like what I write. Thanks.**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update over the weekend as promised but as I mentioned somewhere (I don't remember where...) I am at the mercy of my professors, and they decided that springing a midterm on us at the last minute was a good idea. **

**

* * *

**

**Merlin's POV**

Merlin trudged back to his room, in a futile attempt to make himself feel better Arthur had assigned him a list of chores that would have taken at lest ten normal servants to do, it was a good thing that he was not a normal servant. The only way he had finished them was by using copious amounts of magic and placing alarms spells at the doors, that way he could work on everything at once. The only thing he still had to do was clean Arthur's armour, Arthur had been so frustrated that he had spent the _entire_ day beating the living daylights out of his knights, this meant that it was not only completely filthy but Arthur gave it to him at the last minute. Also, Arthur had spent the whole evening ranting about just about anything he could think of, his sword, dinner, the knights, the bath, he even had the audacity to complain about the effects of the healing that Emrys/Merlin had given him the night before. Apparently he ached all over and his skin felt all stiff, Merlin just wanted to yell at him. _'Do you know how much power it took to keep you alive, not to mention walking and _not _looking like the waking dead? You are lucky you're not cripple or dead. I had just defeated twelve fairly talented and very dangerous sorcerers, put out one of the deadliest fires imaginable, brought you back from the brink of death and you're _complaining_?' _He was the most ungrateful, self-centered, egotistical, idiotic, good-for-nothing prat that ever walked the earth.

"Arrrrggg!" He yelled as he walked into Gaius and his home. "I'm just about ready to blow that stupid Prince's head off myself! To hell with destiny, that son of a – " Gaius cut him off.

"Merlin, watch your language." He said threateningly.

"You know what? I don't want to. He's just so...he makes me sick." He fisted his hands and thew the armor on the floor. "I just want – " He started gesticulating widely with his arms, trying to get his point across.

"Merlin." Gaius warned. "Merlin, you've had a really rough day, you need to calm down before..." He was interrupted by an explosion from the other side of the room, in his frustration Merlin had managed to blow up the infamous leech tank, that stopped Merlin mid-rant.

"Oh. Oops." He had the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah, 'oops' is right." Gaius glared at him and raised a condescending eyebrow. "Are you going to fix that?"

Merlin looked at him in surprise, "You're going to let me use magic to fix it?" Gaius just nodded. "That's a nice change." His eyes glowed gold and the shards of glass flew back together, they also happened to clean themselves on their way back. "There, I hope that makes up for it, now it's fixed and clean."

"Well, it does. But don't let this go to your head, in the future you should _not _use magic to do your chores, you also need to work on controlling your temper." Gaius grabbed a plate of food and handed it to Merlin. "Here, I kept it as warm as possible but it's cold now, that's what you get for being so late."

"I will have you know that I am not late because of anything I did or didn't do, you can blame Arthur for this." He spat out his name, obviously still very annoyed with him. He ran out of steam after that and collapsed into a chair. "I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't mean to yell at you, I've had a really long day. Arthur decided to take his frustration out on me." He sighed, closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest it on the chair.

Gaius gave him a sad look, "I know you are tired and probably want nothing more than to fall into bed but I still need to know what happened last night.

Gaius was right, he just wanted to sleep but he also knew that there was no way to get out of this and that the longer he put it off the more annoyed Gaius would be. "Alright, but I still have to clean this stupid." He kicked the pile of metal and leather on the floor. "Armour. So if you want to hear it before midnight then you will have to let me clean it the easy way." He glared at Gaius, daring him to forbid it, at least that way Merlin would have a good excuse to not finish the story or the armor, or both. But as things were, he had no such luck.

"Fine." Gaius said, without even a fight. "Just lock the door so you don't get caught."

Merlin was surprised that he hadn't argued the point _at all_, he had expected some sort of...something. But hey, he wasn't going to complain. "If you say so." He waved at the door and the lock clicked into place and then glared at the armor and it started to clean itself. Then he turned to Gaius and told him about what had happened the night before and the events leading up to the addition to his chores.

Gaius wasn't exactly impressed with Merlin's conundrum . "I don't really see what your problem is, just feed Arthur false information, make it up." Gaius really wasn't understanding the situation.

"That's going to be a lot harder than it sounds, you see, despite common opinion, Arthur is actually rather intelligent and I am a terrible liar."

"You can't possibly be _that_ bad a liar, you have managed to keep your magic a secret so far. This really isn't that different." Gaius _wasn't _helping, lying to Arthur was much easier said than done. The only reason that he didn't know about Merlin's magic was that he could be quite oblivious, deception was one thing, lying was a different one all together.

Merlin looked up and noticed that the armor had finished cleaning itself and was now neatly folded and sitting next to the door. _Oh, I love being so powerful that I don't have to pay attention to what my magic is doing, it works all by itself! I don't even have to think about it, it reads my mind._ "You know what? It will be fine, I will figure something out." What he really wanted to do now was retreat to his room and sleep for a week. "Night."

"Goodnight, Merlin. I wish you luck, but I have a feeling that you won't need it, it will all work out in the end.

Merlin just huffed as he walked into his room, as he lay on his bed, trying to sleep he thought back to his conversation with Arthur.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Again, I know that it is a short chapter and that there wasn't any real plot development but I've been busy. As readers of fanfiction, you probably understand that there is life outside of this website, and that sometimes it is more important. I don't know when I will next update, hopefully over the weekend but this time I'm not going to make any promises.**

**I know that many of you wanted to see what Merlin was thinking during his conversation with Arthur but I wasn't feeling it. The next chapter will be a flashback to Merlin's POV, and probably the start of the search.**


	11. Go Find Yourself

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Eleven – Go Find Yourself**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If Merlin belonged to me then ... um ... I think it's best that it belongs to BBC. They made the characters so amazing, I just enjoy borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, almost 100 reviews...thanks SO much guys!**

**Arcane Sagess: That review was great, I loved it.**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback – Merlin's POV**

"If I'm going to find this guy I'm going to have to be careful, not only because I don't want Emrys to know about the search but also because if Uther finds out he will go crazy and ruin everything." Merlin let out a huge breath he had been holding for the entirety of his conversation with Gaius. He was glad that Arthur had decided to keep Uther out of it, it would be terrible if Uther set out on another one of his sorcerer rampages, one of these days he was bound to get lucky and actually find Merlin. However, just because Uther wasn't going to be involved didn't mean that Arthur might not have something else up his sleeve that would make Merlin's life just as difficult. Maybe he could get him to go easy with the search, it was doubtful that he could get Arthur to give up entirely but maybe Merlin could dissuade him a bit...

"Well, how do you propose to start this grand search of yours? It sounds like a lost cause to me." He was pretty sure that saying this wouldn't help _at all_ but hey, it was worth a try.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, sounding extremely annoyed...maybe saying that wasn't such a good idea.

"What?"

"Shut up." Yeah, definitely not a good idea. Now Arthur wasn't going to listen to _anything_ he said, oh well.

"Damn, this is impossible!" Arthur sounded so annoyed that Merlin hoped he wouldn't be able to think properly, instead he was forced to duck the flying pillow.

"Aha!" _Damn, he thought of something._ "I've got it, I'm not going to do the searching" That sounded too good to be true. "You are!" _Yup, way too good. Lovely._

"Me?" _You have got to be kidding me, of all this things he could have come up with, he chose_ this_? He started desperately trying to find a way out of this seriously deteriorating situation, he couldn't think of anything._ "You want _me_ to look for Emrys? All on my own?" It was odd to be talking in the third person, even if he was talking about his alter-ego, he really hoped he could play up his 'stupidity' enough for Arthur to go plan something else, something that didn't include him.

"Geeze Merlin, don't be such an idiot. The sorcerer doesn't even know I told you about him." Wow, that sentence was just dripping in irony, so much so that it was all Merlin could do to keep a straight face. Arthur was basically saying 'You don't know I told you about yourself.' He had to hold back the tears of laughter. "And don't be ridiculous, you're not going to be doing it alone, I'm in charge of the search, you'll just be helping." Great, 'just helping', how on earth was he supposed to do that? This entire thing was going to implode before it even got started.

"And you expect that to work? Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer in the world, or so it sounds, do you really think finding him will be that easy?" He couldn't help putting that little thing about be the most powerful magical person around in there. After all, it was true. He also had to keep reminding himself to say 'sorcerer' instead of 'warlock', a random servant wasn't supposed to know the difference.

"Merlin, you may be an imbecile but you _will_ be helping me with this search and I expect you to at least find _some_ useful information." _Thanks Arthur, way to make me feel good._ "Oh, and you won't be telling _anyone_ about what we are doing, not even Gaius. You're the only other person who knows about the existence of Emrys and I plan on keeping it that way." _Yeah, you, me and all the druids._ "Now go snoop or spy or whatever you want to call it, just bring me something helpful this evening."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Oh, and Merlin..."

"What?"

"I need you to do my laundry, scrub this floor, get rid of these disgusting clothes, muck my stables and polish my boots."

Merlin just stood looking at him, Arthur was expecting him to not only 'find' himself but also to deal with more chores than humanly possible. That fire must have addled his brains.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Also, I know my updates are short but I'm posting as I write, and I am working on two stories (one for fanfiction and one novel).  
**

**All of your reviews are great motivators and it means that I will be consuming copious amounts of coffee this weekend to kick start my inspiration. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Oh yeah, when I get 100 reviews I will post a few little snippets of story that I haven't pieced together yet – they are just random scenes to give you an idea of what might be coming. Just a little reward for all your reviews.  
**


	12. I've Got It

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter Twelve – I've Got It**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Characters etc belong to BBC**

**I'm really really sorry for taking SO long to update, I kinda moved to the antipodes (literally) … not really an excuse for _months_ of silence but still, I've been busy. I'm also back at school so time is short. I actually have a lot of the story written I'm just trying to piece it all together.**

**I am going to stop saying when I'm next going to update because I never seem to keep my promises. Maybe if I don't tell you I will update faster... Murphy's law and all, you know?**

**Here is a reminder of where they are now (in case you don't want to go read the last chapter again), Arthur has just told Merlin to go look for himself...**

* * *

Arthur's POV

As Merlin left the room looking very disgruntled, Arthur continued to wonder about Emrys. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he had no idea how to get in contact with him. Emrys was a mystery and he wanted it solved as soon as possible. _I hope Merlin comes up with something soon._ Then he started thinking about everyone he knew and seeing whether or not they could possibly be a powerful sorcerer. He started with his knights. That afternoon he gave them an enormous amount of work and then watched each of them carefully.

After 3 hours he decided that if it was any of them it would have to be Sir Leon. He was one of the strongest, most-able knights and he was always looking out for Arthur. _But he's not the right height, his voice is all wrong and he doesn't really give off a majestic feeling like Emrys did..._ He thought as he studied the man. _Well._ Another part of his mind said. _If Emrys really is as powerful as you think maybe he can change his appearance and his voice._ Arthur shook his head, not only was this proving to be impossible but he was also having a conversation with himself. _Great, now I'm going crazy._

As he walked back up to his chambers he came to the conclusion that what he really needed to do was see Emrys again and take a closer look at him. _But how am I going to see him again? It's not like I can just send for him._ He stomped up the stairs a little harder than usual earning him a worried glance from a skittish servant. He had just flopped into a chair when he jumped up again.

"I've got it!" He yelled. "I'll make him save me again!" _I'm a genius_. He smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Merlin.

_Well, maybe that's a little extreme...I'll give it a week or two. Then, if nothing's happened I will do it._

* * *

I feel so guilty for abandoning you guys for so long and for giving you a _tiny_ chapter that I am putting up chapter 13 right now...


	13. Watch and Wait

**Chapter Thirteen – Watch and Wait**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: belongs to BBC.**

There is also a TV/movie reference in this chapter, chocolate if you find it.

* * *

Merlin sat hunched over in the corner of the courtyard, almost invisible to any passerby. _How on earth am I going to get through this?_ He thought as he fiddled with a piece of straw. _I have to look for myself, and appear to be making some sort of progress..._ He was going to have to keep Arthur both in and out of the loop at the same time. _Man, this is complicated._ He sighed and moved to get up but stopped short. The piece of straw he had been handling was now a perfectly crafted quill, he stuck it in his pocket and thought _Woah, I have got to keep this damn magic under control, that could have ended really badly._

While washing Arthur's copious amounts of laundry Merlin tried to think about where to start his 'search'. Should he just tell Arthur flat out that he didn't find anything? _No, that would just make him angry._ And while Merlin liked to make Arthur's day as miserable as it was in his power to make it, he didn't think now was the time.

It took him until lunch to finally come up with an idea.

He ran back to his room on his way to Arthur's chambers, grabbing a piece of parchment he scribbled down a short list of names with the quill he had accidentally created earlier. _If I have it, I might as well use it right?_ He thought.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Arthur demanded as soon as Merlin walked in the door. Merlin glared at him.

"Well, hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Did you figure out who he is yet? Well, did you? Talk!" Arthur had no patience for Merlin's idiocy right now, he wanted _answers_ and he wanted them yesterday.

"Wow, did you ever think of doing some looking around yourself? I have other stuff to do as well." Merlin was annoyed that Arthur seemed to expect him to 'solve' the mystery, how was he ever supposed to keep him off the actual trail if he wouldn't slow down once in a while. This was going to be _much_ more difficult than he first thought.

"_Yes." _Arthur replied defensively. "I just have to be careful, that's all."

"And I don't? Seriously Arthur, sometimes I think you are touched in the head." He shook his head and handed Arthur his list.

Arthur spent a few moments staring at the strange symbols on the paper. "Merlin, what is this? Did you find some sort of note from him or something?"

"What?" Merlin was extremely confused. "That's a list."

"Could have fooled me. This looks like a chicken stepped in spilled in and then did a jig on paper." He waved the sheet in Merlin's face. "This is completely illegible!"

"If you insult my writing I won't –" Arthur cut Merlin off.

"I'm not insulting your writing, for me to do that, you would have to have written something." Arthur said with a rather disgusted look on his face.

Merlin snatched his list back and said, "Fine, then I won't tell you what I found." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait..." Arthur said reluctantly. "Come back. I won't insult your scribbles."

"Sure you won't." Merlin said but he did go back over to where Arthur was sitting at the table.

"I _wrote" _Merlin put particular emphasis on the word 'wrote' just to annoy Arthur. "I wrote a list of people who I thought could possibly be Emrys. I thought that you might want to read through it" Here, Arthur snorted. "Tell me if any of them seem likely."

Arthur read over the list that Merlin had given him. Not only had he made a list of names, but Merlin had also written a short note as to why.

_ Guias: knows everything_

_ Sir. Leon: always around_

_ Lancelot: suspicious in general_

_ Other knights: ?_

Arthur would never admit it but he was impressed with Merlin's work. "Well, I suppose you may not be completely useless after all."

"I'm glad to hear my work is appreciated." Merlin said with a slightly sarcastic undertone. He knew that what Arthur really meant was 'thank you', but he would never say it out loud.

"Yeah, well, we still have a really long way to go." Arthur said rather grumpily. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. Merlin winced as he 'hard' work was treated such.

Arthur huffed. "I wish there was some way I could talk to the Emrys person." Merlin's heart sank as he realized the implications of that statement, he should have seen this coming.

"What makes you think Emrys would want to talk to you? He probably knows that you would just use whatever information he gave to to try and find him. And he obviously doesn't want to be found."

"Well, yeah." Arthur said. "But I also want to know more about him. For starters, I want to know what a sorcerer was doing rescuing a Pendragon? Why would have save me? How did he know where to find me? Is he following me? I mean, seriously!" He plopped down into a chair.

"Stranger things have happened..." Merlin muttered to himself. Arthur looked up, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "No, really, they have." Merlin said, eliciting a very confused look from Arthur. He just shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"Sure..." Arthur said, looking at Merlin like he was nuts. "Whatever you say."

"Right! Back to business." Merlin said quickly, hoping that Arthur wouldn't start thinking about all the 'stranger things' that had happened in the past.

"Yes, finding this Emrys person. For now, I think all we can do is watch and wait." Arthur's expression turned to one of resignation. After all, they really had nothing to go on. There was absolutely no trace of this guy and it would almost be a waste of time to look for something that seemingly didn't exist.

"I agree." Merlin said, almost too fast. He let out a mental sigh of relief, he was safe for now. He had half been expecting Arthur to come up with some plan that would involve him having to think up elaborate lies just to stay hidden. "Watch and wait. Good plan."

* * *

I have a question for you guys. Would you like more scenes with Emrys in them or more with Merlin? I prefer writing the Emrys scenes because he gets to do cool magic but I would like your opinions.

You will also be happy to hear that I have been writing the reveal chapter...I have it almost all worked out. I also keep getting random ideas and have started to write later chapters...it's almost as if I'm writing this story backwards. Sorry about that.

I don't really like writing 'filler' chapters so from now on I think I will leave a bit of a time gap between each section of the story. I prefer writing the more action based parts of the story that involve Merlin doing magic, almost getting caught, Arthur fighting, etc. I think you get the idea. At the start of each chapter I will give you a basic idea of the time that has passed and a brief setting description.

If you don't think this is a good idea or if you have a better idea I am always open to suggestions.

Reviews are _**great**_ and will _definitely_ make me work faster. Coffee and chocolate to all of you who do so!


	14. Save Me!

**Finding Emrys**

**Chapter 14 – Save Me!**

* * *

Author's Note:_  
_I've been told on several occasions to stop apologizing for my delays etc. but I guess it's just my nature to do so. Sorry for the wait, I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that my muse took me to the middle and ending of this story and then moved on to Harry Potter. But I have another bit for you now, I can't promise when the next update will be but I hope it won't be as long a wait as before.

* * *

Six days later, the search has continued and they have gotten nowhere. While Arthur has become increasingly frustrated and short-tempered, Merlin's confidence has risen by about a million degrees. He was proud of the fact that he was still leading Arthur on without being caught out.

Arthur was so annoyed he felt like whacking his head against a wall. However, seeing as that would result in a very large, obvious bruise he opted for a pillow instead. It was still dark which meant he should still be asleep, but nooo, that would be too nice. Instead, he was sitting up in bed like the regular insomniac he was quickly becoming. He had run out of ideas, and it seemed that when it came to looking for anything Merlin was completely useless. Well, more so than usual. Honestly, how did that boy even managed to find his way out of bed in the morning?

Even though he and Merlin hadn't even been searching for a week and despite the fact that he had told himself he would wait a week or two, Arthur decided it was time to take action. He pulled out some paper and started working. He drew up plan after plan until he came up with one that was good enough to get Emrys' attention but not so good that it could end up seriously hurting him, or so he thought. He was just putting the finishing touches on a diagram when Merlin barged into his room rather loudly, as usual. He tucked the paper under his pillow, he knew that if Merlin found out what he was up to, he would try to talk him out of it.

"Merlin, you're early." He said, surprised.

"Um..." Merlin said uncertainly. Truth was, he was more than an hour late. _Maybe if I just don't say anything he won't notice and I won't get anything thrown at me. "_I just slept well last night." It wasn't quite a lie, he had slept better than usual. 

"Well, I'm glad you're here, you can get an early start on your chores and continue the search. Also, you haven't cleaned my tack for a while, I think it really needs it. While you're at it you might as well take a stab at mucking out my stables. And I'm sure that these chambers haven't been cleaned properly in weeks, so you can do that as well." He wanted Merlin as far away as possible while he prepared for his capture.

"What?" Merlin almost yelled. "You expect me to find this Emrys dude, _and _do all that? What do you think I am, some sort of magician?"

"Well if you were, my search would be a whole lot easier wouldn't it?" Arthur retorted. "And maybe, if you had magic, you could get all your chores done on time and be a halfway decent servant!"

"Seriously?" Merlin asked, surprised at the change in Arthur. A year ago he would have sworn on his life that magic was the epitome of evil and all who practised it were hellbent on the permanent destruction of Camelot. "Does this mean you are giving me permission to use my super duper magical powers to do my work?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Arthur, extremely sarcastically. "Now you and your magicyness can go away."

Merlin gave Arthur a huge grin as he walked out the door, he had permission to use magic, albeit in a roundabout sort of way! It didn't really matter that Arthur had no way of knowing that he _actually _had magic.

Merlin grabbed a book from his room and walked down to the stables. He set some magical alarms on the door, set the tack to clean itself, made the stables muck themselves and sat down to read his book.

Arthur waited until he saw Merlin walk over to the stables before preparing for his 'adventure'. First, he went and found Sir Leon and Lancelot, they were two of his most trusted knights so they were perfect for the job. Then he talked to some of the scouts who they used to keep track of where bandits and other law-breakers were, and after determining that there was a medium-sized group of bandits who were slowly making their way into Camelot, he went to the stables.

Merlin heard someone set off his alarms and immediately stashed away his book, grabbed the pitchfork from the air and pretended that it was he who had been doing the work all along.

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur said in what he hoped wasn't too suspicious a voice. "I have a task for you."

Merlin groaned audibly and hoped that it was something away from anyone else so he could use magic to finish it. "What is it this time?" He grumbled.

Arthur decided to let Merlin's usual insolence slide. "My father has informed me that we will be hosting a tournament in a few weeks and I need my formal armor prepared." This was of course a complete lie, there was no way he would agree to having a tournament now, what with all the Emrys stuff he was dealing with, but Merlin didn't need to know that.

"Really?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, not quite as expertly as Guias but very close to. "That's a very odd thing to do now."

"You think I don't know that?" Arthur replied, trying to lace his voice with frustration which wasn't hard seeing as he was annoyed Merlin was basically calling him out on his bluff. "I told him it wasn't the smartest idea and that we should really do it at another time but did he listen to me? No." He added a bit more anger, "I don't know why he bothers asking for my _opinion _when he doesn't even take it into consideration."

Merlin sighed, there was something going on, some plan that had been made without his knowledge, but he didn't know whether it was Uther's or Arthur's. It was possible that Uther was trying to manipulate his son and use his skills to boost his own pride, it was also possible that Arthur had convinced his father to have the tournament so he could test himself or even try and draw Emrys out of the woodwork. Then, there was the other possibility, that Arthur had made the whole thing up and was trying to do something he knew Merlin wouldn't approve of. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"All right." Merlin said, leaning the pitchfork against the nearest post. "Is this something you need me to do now or should I finish with everything else first?"

"Now. I need to practice in it if I'm to win. So, go!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince, if Arthur's behaviour was anything to go by it was definitely some plan of his. Merlin just hoped he would be able to figure it out before Arthur did something stupid.

Arthur was glad that the conversation with Merlin hadn't taken very long because he had told the two knights to meet him down here in half an hour and he still had work to do. First, he saddled up all their horses, usually he would not have stooped to this level but he didn't need them asking why Merlin hadn't done it for him. As he was working he made sure to make little mistakes, every now and then he left a strap a bit too loose, tied a knot wrong here, didn't grease a buckle there, small things which wouldn't be noticed until they were fighting. Then, he 'accidentally' untied Merlin's horse and 'forgot' to close the paddock gate. When the other knights arrived they mounted up and left on what they were told was a 'quick scouting trip'.

It didn't take Merlin long to figure out that there was no tournament, the lack of other servants in armor storage was a dead giveaway. He rushed back to the stables where he had last seen Arthur and saw that he had left and conveniently made it rather difficult for him to follow by freeing his horse. Cursing vehemently Merlin ran all the way up to his and Guias' rooms and pulled out a book on tracking spells, he didn't want to just arrive where Arthur was like he had done before because it would be difficult to explain why Emrys was showing up when there might not be any danger at all. So instead he flipped through the book until he found what he decided to be the best alternative, he cleared off the table and followed the instructions in the book in front of him. He coated the table with a bit of water, held his hands just above the surface and chanted._ **Eala sunscín no sé béodærn scéawung mec sé foldweg Arthur Pendragon áþencan tó béatan. **_(Oh mirror on the table show me the path Arthur Pendragon intends to tread.) A rough map of Camelot shimmered into existence on the surface, showing path markers and landmarks, and a thin blue line where Arthur was going. Slowly, the map solidified and seemed to rise off the table, at which point Merlin reached out and caught it. It shrank until it was the size of a normal piece of parchment, the only difference was that it was completely white. Looking at the map Merlin saw that a small dot was moving along the blue line, he figured it must be Arthur because this map showed where Arthur was planning on going rather than where he had been. In fact, as the dot moved forward, the line behind it faded away. Merlin looked at where the blue line ended and groaned, Arthur was headed for a known bandit hideout. He had counted the horses as he left the stable and knew that only two knights had gone with Arthur, he must have had a death-wish. Then something occurred to him, something that was far from pleasant; Arthur was deliberately running into danger, unprepared. He sighed, so much for watching and waiting. Arthur was trying to get Emrys to reveal himself. Well, knowing his stupidity, Arthur was bound to not stop until Emrys showed up; he wouldn't run away just because things got a bit tough. Rolling his eyes at the prince's poorly thought out plan, Merlin ran to get his Emrys attire. Pulling the cloak on and arranging it so his face wasn't showing he used the landmarks on the map to guide him to a safe spot to wait.

_**"Níedfaru mec æt bæcern sé ærgeweorc cofan þingstów sé eallgréne æwiell be sé æcernspranca holtwudu" **_(Take me to where the ancient caves meet the new stream by the young forest) Then, just as he was starting to disappear in the swirl of lights he added_ **Ahellian mec behindan sum carr. **_(Hide me behind a boulder.) As he reappeared behind a rather large pile of rocks he thought, _I really should look up an actual spell to transport myself, these long sentences are getting rather tedious._

Merlin sat behind his rock and watched the bandits in their camp. In all, there were probably near a hundred men, all armed to the teeth and looking very bandity. He sighed, Arthur was going to need his help, again. Well, you had to give it to him, he had succeeded in getting Emrys' attention. Problem was, Emrys wasn't too happy about having his attention got this way, in fact, he was extremely _un_happy. As he sat there cursing Arthur's stupidity he found a way to save him and keep himself from getting caught.

* * *

Now, I know some authors try to respond to the reviews they get and I thought now would be as good a time as any to do a bit of that. Know that I appreciate everyone's reviews but I simply don't have the space to respond to every single one (there are 165 of them...). So here go a few.

Nats116 : My first reviewer!

Vikky-leigh : My 100th reviewer!

Blonde Pickle Mule, Jane Mays, and fieryhairedmaiden92: You guys got the movie/TV references!

Kitty O: Your frequent and witty reviews are great.

Mrs. Bonner I love reading you detailed reviews, they are always helpful.

Cassy27 and Sam : You actually pointed out something in a critical manner, thanks, I really do appreciate that.

NykSkyBlue: "It's bloody brilliant!" That made me smile.

Word-Stringer: Thanks for the string (pun intended) of reviews for each chapter all in one day!

Menolikee: I got your first review! Makes me feel special! Also, thanks for some good advice.

CoolCarrot: Thanks for a set of reviews for each chapter in the same day. And, your chapter 11 review was priceless!

Arcane Sages: Coffee received and appreciated. (I hope your beetle-glass didn't taint the water too much, I can imagine that would taste rather odd...)

LivingInTheClouds: Da ha! "Fanon", I haven't actually heard that before. Canon, yes. Fanon, no.

CMC3: I'm glad I was the one to introduce you to Merlin fanfictioin, there is some really good stuff out there I wish you luck and good reading.

Parteh Parteh Babeh: Unfortunately, I have not updated recently so I believe I deserve that fluffy pink slipper, and I don't really like pink, or fluff.

Double-O-Phoenix: Interesting, I hadn't actually thought of that.

Kat Nightfox: I'm glad to hear that my apologizes aren't necessary and that you are reading it because you think it's good but...I'm Canadian, it's kinda something we do. But yeah, thanks!

Antigone1Evenstar: I know, eh?

Boundenid: Thanks for a nice rounded review!

The unknown from chapter 13: Advice is ALWAYS welcome, I think _every_ other author will agree with me on this.

Everyone: Thank** Rose Kathryns** whose review kinda shocked me into finally putting this chapter together and **girls-love-girls** for reminding me I hadn't posted it yet.

A huge thanks goes out to all you people who are still reading this story despite the fact that I am such a terrible updater.

Also, I would like to thank the **207** people who have this story on alert and the **97** who have it as a favourite. Wow!

* * *

And you know the deal; coffee and chocolate to people who review!


End file.
